Laleczki Voodoo
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: O laleczkach stworzonych na podstawie GundamBoysów. Podzielone na kilka części w celu ułatwienia czytania, ale dość krótkie. Skończone.
1. część1

Autor: Andrea Isabella Deer-Snape

Tytuł: Laleczki Voodoo

Rating: Hmmm... R, czy jak to tam teraz jest :)

Ostrzeżenia: Slash. Nieco kretyński pomysł. Sex, ale niedokładnie opisany.

Pary: Nienawidzę pary 2x1, czy 1x2. To znaczy nie to, że nienawidzę, ale ile można! No, więc wbrew groźbom, prośbom i innym postanowiłam ją rozdzielić.

Zaczyna się 1xR, 2x6, 3x4 (nie miałam sumienia rozdzielać również ich :)), oraz 5 + S. A kończy się inaczej :P

Laleczki Voodoo

Sprawy z kobietami nigdy nie są proste. Jest to płeć zmienna, dziwna, słaba i ogólnie rzecz biorąc odmienna. Ludzie, którzy o tym wiedzą mają jeszcze większe problemy z jej zrozumieniem. Chwilami jednak odczuwają dziwną chęć przebywania przy tej płci i dlatego muszą zmuszać się do działań całkowicie irracjonalnych i zwyczajnie głupich.

... i dlatego teraz muszę jej kupić prezent – zakończył ze złością Wufei Chang, mijając kolejną wystawę sklepową i opowiadając swojemu przyjacielowi, jak to trudne bywa życie w towarzystwie tych przedziwnych istot zwanych kobietami.

A więc jednak sprawiedliwość zatriumfowała! Strzała Amora strzeliła nieosiągalnego dotąd dla wszystkich chętnych Wufei'a, prosto w jego...

DUO! Zamknij się i powiedz mi, co ja mam jej kupić!

Czarnowłosy chłopak minął kolejną wystawę ze wstrętem, patrząc na ubrania w wyjątkowo cukierkowych kolorach. Jego wstrząs estetyczny sprawił, że dopiero po chwili zwrócił uwagę na brak głupkowatych chichotów i docinków Maxwella. Okazało się, że jego długowłosy towarzysz został na skutek szoku wmurowany w ziemię, a jego zdolności ruchowe ograniczyły się do mrugania ze zdziwieniem.

Wufei tylko pytająco uniósł brew.

Chcesz, żebym ci pomógł kupić jej prezent! – Wykrzyknął Duo.

Owszem... Co w tym złego?

No wiesz... nie wiedziałem, że aż tak mi ufasz w sprawach twego życia miłosnego... – Powiedział Maxwell świetnie naśladując głos czteroletniego chłopca z reklamy płatków śniadaniowych i wczepiając się w rękaw przyjaciela.

Heero by mi nie pomógł, Quatre, jak zwykle by się nie mógł zdecydować, a Trowa wybrałby coś strasznie cukierkowatego, bo to działa w wypadku Quatre – odparł Chang z rozbrajającą szczerością.

Ale ja nigdy nie kupowałem dziewczynie prezentu... – Zastanowił się Maxwell, ruszając w dalszy spacer ze swym przyjacielem.

A Hilde? Musiałeś jej coś kupować!

To zupełnie, co innego! – Obruszył się Duo. – Z nią, to jak kupowanie prezentu tobie, Heero, czy parze różowych kochanków. To mój KUMPEL, nie dziewczyna!

Wufei westchnął w poczuciu beznadziejności. Zmusił się do robienia takich upokarzających rzeczy! Planował kupić jej prezent, dać kwiaty, a potem zabrać do kina albo może na kolację. Większość osób w prewencji się z kimś umawiała, więc był pewien, że nie może to być aż takie trudne.

A tu niespodzianka.

I jeszcze taki zawód ze strony Maxwella. Chang był pewien, że jeżeli ktoś będzie wiedział, co należy kupić kobiecie, to będzie to właśnie Duo Maxwell. Niestety, pozory mylą. Po tylu zaliczonych kobietach warkoczykowaty kretyn wciąż nie miał o takich sprawach pojęcia. No cóż, Wufei teoretycznie miał żonę, a mimo to kupienie głupiego urodzinowego prezentu dla Sally Po wydawało się zadaniem ponad jego możliwości. A myślał, że sprawienie by odczepił się od niej ten blondas z księgowości było trudne...

Wiem! Wiem, wiem, wiem, wiem! Jestem genialny, a ty masz jeszcze jakieś szanse na miłosne szczęście, choć jak cię znam, to raczej niewielkie...

Maxwell... – Ostrzegawczy ton nie podziałał. Tak dla odmiany.

Wiem, Fei-Fei, wiem! – Duo z okrzykiem zwycięstwa wskazał witrynę mijanego sklepu.

Raczysz żartować...

Wystawa była... słodka. Nie da się tego inaczej określić. Metaforyczny lukier aż wyciekał na zewnątrz, powodując reakcję obronną gustu estetycznego Wufei'a.

Sztuczny, padający śnieg, czerwononose renifery i wesoły Święty Mikołaj nadawały świąteczny klimat, a za nimi tłoczyły się zabawki, zabawki, zabawki...

Heero kupił Relenie misia i są szczęśliwie zakochani – argumentował Duo, lecz napotkawszy powątpiewający wzrok przyjaciela dodał - a przynajmniej w miarę się dogadują jako para...

Chang tylko parsknął krótkim, niedowierzającym śmieszkiem.

Relena uznała, że misio był sło-dziu-tki – dodał Maxwell ponownie używając dziecinnego głosu w ostatnim wyrazie.

I właśnie, dlatego panna Peacecraft nigdy nie wzbudzała mojego zainteresowania. Wierzę, że Sally Po jest „nieco" rozsądniejsza. I NIE KUPIĘ jej misia.

Zobaczymy... – Rzekł złowieszczo Duo, wyciągając telefon komórkowy.

Wufei patrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem, zastanawiając się, co tym razem strzeliło mu do głowy. Gdy usłyszał, że jego przyjaciel wita się z Sally zastygł z przerażenia i niedowierzania, że Duo może chcieć aż tak go skompromitować...

Sally, słońce, muszę cię spytać o radę. Mój kumpel uważa, że kupowanie kobiecie misia jest głupie a ja, że słodkie i urocze, założyliśmy się i potrzebujemy kobiecego rozstrzygnięcia sprawy...

I ja mam ci pomóc? – Spytała ze śmiechem Po. – Cóż... Miś z pewnością nie jest prezentem praktycznym, ale szczerze mówiąc, gdyby chodziło o mnie, to chciałabym dostać taką uroczą, niepraktyczną rzecz od jakiegoś równie uroczego faceta... albo właściwie, to od jakiegokolwiek faceta... – Zastanowiła się Sally i słychać było, że uśmiecha się przez całą tą zwariowaną konwersację.

OK., dzięki!

Maxwell rozłączył się i spojrzał na swojego towarzysza.

Nie ma opcji, stary, kupujesz jej misia.


	2. część2

Wszystkie zabawki były okropne. Za słodkie, za urocze, za różowe... i ogólnie rzecz biorąc za mało changowe.

A ten?

Duo podsunął Wufei'owi pod nos misia o złotym futerku, ubranego w czerwony, świąteczny strój i zieloną czapeczkę.

Nie.

Fei, musisz w końcu coś wybrać... – Zirytował się nieco Maxwell, podsuwając mu kolejnego misia, tym razem szarego w różowej koszulce z napisem „Kiss me".

To musi być coś na poziomie – zdecydował Chang. – Nawet, jeśli ma to być pluszak.

To tylko pluszowy miś! Ma go przytulać, lubić, co najwyżej spać z nim w jednym łóżku...

Jakiś typ nie na poziomie nie będzie spał w jej łóżku – rzekł zdecydowanie Chang.

Myślałem, że wyeliminowanie tej opcji miało na celu zastraszanie Nicka z księgowości... – Rzucił mimochodem Duo, przerzucając kolejne maskotki w wielkim koszu z miśkami.

Skąd o tym wiesz! – Wrzasnął Wufei, powodując, że co najmniej kilka osób spojrzało w ich stronę.

Duo uśmiechnął się do nich uspokajająco, starając się nadrobić miłym zachowaniem również za swego nerwowego, chińskiego przyjaciela.

Chang, nie doceniasz mnie... Jeśli chłopak twierdzi, że groził mu wyjątkowo nerwowy Chińczyk z szablą, to nie potrzeba inteligencji laptopa Heero, żeby wpaść na to, kogo miał na myśli...

Dobierał się do niej – rzekł obronnym tonem nieco zawstydzony były pilot Gundama, przyglądając się uważnie błękitnemu misiowi z tęczową koszulką.

Ech, Fei-Fei, wpadłeś po uszy z tą kobietą... lepiej, żeby ten prezent był dobry... Chodź, tam jest jakaś super okazja, może też mają miśki?

Wufei dał się zaciągnąć swojemu przyjacielowi w miejsce, gdzie kłębiło się najwięcej ludzi, ze znaczną przewagą nastoletnich chłopców. Doszedł do wniosku, że nie będzie tam nic, co mogłoby się spodobać Sally, ale postanowił nie protestować i podążał za Duo, mijając rozentuzjazmowaną młodzież męską i wzdychającą część żeńską. Takiego entuzjazmu nie mogły budzić misie. Właściwie, zdaniem Wufei'a, takiego entuzjazmu nie powinny budzić żadne zabawki dla dzieci poniżej lat osiemnastu.

O w mordkę jeża w rzyć kopanego – mruknął Maxwell w oszołomieniu, patrząc na plakat reklamujący zabawki z tej części sklepu.

Wufei Chang zareagował nieco bardziej brutalnie.

CO TO MA DO CHOLERY ZNACZYĆ I DLACZEGO JA NIC O TYM NIE WIEM!

Uwaga tłumu odwróciła się od półek wypchanych dwudziestopięciocentymetrowymi figurkami pilotów Gundamów, do dwóch żywych, wyższych i ogólnie rzecz biorąc prawdziwszych oryginałów...

DUO! – Wrzasnęło kilkanaście nastolatek rzucając się na zaskoczonego chłopaka.

Wufei był tak zdumiony, że nie zauważył grupy dziewczyn rzucających się na niego, dopóki jedna z nich nie spróbowała zerwać jego koszuli.

Maxwell, wycofujemy się!

o


	3. część3

o

Kilkanaście minut później dwóch zdyszanych byłych pilotów Gundamów, stało opartych o ścianę w jakimś ciemnym zaułku. Należy zauważyć, że jednemu z nich spod kurtki widać było rozerwaną koszulę, a drugi najwyraźniej stracił pasek.

To niesprawiedliwe, dlaczego nikt nam o tym nie powiedział! Nie wyrażałem zgody na coś takiego!

Ani ja, ale zamknij się, bo jeszcze ktoś nas tu znajdzie – mruknął Maxwell, wychylając się zza rogu i wypatrując rozentuzjazmowanych fanek.

Sądzę, że powinniśmy przyjrzeć się tym lalkom. Może to nam da pomysł, kto mógł je zrobić – powiedział po chwili myślenia Wufei.

Pomysł nie głupi, ale chyba nie mam ochoty tam wracać. Chyba, że ty Fei?

Nie, dziękuję – odparł Chińczyk energicznie kręcąc głową.

Mam pomysł – mruknął Maxwell i szybko wynurzył się z kryjówki.

Po kilku minutach wrócił, prowadząc dwunastoletnią dziewczynkę, ubraną od stóp do głów na różowo.

Będziesz grzeczna? – Spytał Duo, a mała nie odpowiedziała, gdyż uniemożliwiała jej to ręka byłego pilota, ale pokiwała głową na znak zgody.

Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy, ja ci dam pieniądze, a ty pójdziesz i kupisz nam po jednej z każdego rodzaju tych lalek-pilotów – wytłumaczył Duo.- I nie próbuj mnie oszukać, bo jeśli tak, to znajdę cię i...

Maxwell, to tylko mała dziewczynka – upomniał Chang.

Przed chwilą podobna mała dziewczynka gwizdnęła mi pasek i chciała ściągnąć spodnie.

Różowa dziewczynka patrzyła na pilotów, jakby chciała dać znać, że też z chęcią by „gwizdnęła" im jakąś część ubrania.

Lalek jest sześć z serii „Pilotów Gundamów" i pięć z „Kobiet Wojny"- wytłumaczyła nastolatka.

Ciekawe, czy będzie Sally – zainteresował się mimochodem Chang, ale pozostała dwójka go zignorowała.

Dobra, mała, masz tu kasę...

Ofiara maxwellowskich planów szybko oszacowała ilość pieniędzy, które trzymała w dłoniach.

W świątecznej promocji starczy na zestaw „Pilotów Gundamów" i „Kobiet Wojny"... i zostanie jeszcze na jedną... Zafundujecie mi lalkę Heero? Prooooszę? – Okaz różowości na miarę panny Peacecraft zrobił oczy niewinnego szczeniaka i Duo łaskawie zezwolił jej na takie marnotrawstwo pieniędzy.


	4. część4

Jedenaście laleczek stało na stole. Wyglądały wyjątkowo dobrze. Niektóre z nich w tej chwili się poruszały albo kłóciły. „Ech ta nowoczesna technologia..." Westchnął Duo, gdy lalka-Heero przyłożyła lalce-Duo w głowę i nazwała ją idiotą.

Cóż... – Rzekł ostrożnie, Quatre – Co powinniśmy zrobić?

Dowiedzieć się, kto to zrobił i powiesić go – zdecydował Wufei, patrząc, jak jego figurka gania po stole z szablą i zamiarem odcięcia laleczce-Zechs co najmniej kilku części ciała.

Możemy ich podać do sądu i z łatwością wygrać – rzekł Heero.

Racja, nie wyraziliśmy na to zgody, co jest obowiązkowe przy takich... eee... specyficznych projektach – poparł go Winner.

A potem ich powiesimy? – Spytał Duo z nadzieją, odsuwając laleczkę-Zechs poza zasięg szabli laleczki-Fei'a.

Nie – odparł zdecydowanie Quatre. – Sądzicie, że powinniśmy powiedzieć dziewczynom?

Spojrzenie sześciu mężczyzn wbiło się w damskie figurki. Noin, usiłującą uratować Zechsa; Relenę, tulącą się do umięśnionego ramienia Heero; Lady Une, która krzyczała na wszystkich usiłując zaprowadzić jakiś porządek; Dorothy chichoczącą maniakalnie i nabijającą się z warkocza Duo; no i oczywiście Sally, która w obecnej chwili kłóciła się z Wufei'em, starając się go uspokoić i nakłonić do zaprzestania ganiania z szablą.

Może lepiej nie... – Mruknął Zechs.

Racja – poparł go Duo, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu – albo się wściekną i zaczną wyżywać na nas, albo uznają, że to słodkie i zabronią nam cokolwiek robić... Ale wiesz, co Fei? To rozwiązuje twój prezentowy problem!

Chang spojrzał na niego z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem na chwilę odrywając się od studiowania profesjonalności wykonania miniaturowej wersji jego szabli.

Chciałeś jej dać zabawkę na poziomie, a muszę ci przypomnieć, że miniaturowa wersja Duo Maxwella w promocji świątecznej będzie cię kosztowała jedyne 9,99!

Po moim trupie, Maxwell – oznajmił Wufei. – Poza tym chyba nie zwróciłeś wystarczającej uwagi na sformułowanie „na poziomie".

Marudzisz... Zechsowi nie przeszkadza mój poziom, prawda kochanie? – Spytał Duo, wtulając się jeszcze mocniej w swojego chłopaka.

Taak, twój poziom – rzucił ironicznie Wufei – z głową na wysokości jego krocza, jak mniemam?

W tym momencie prawdopodobnie rozpętałaby się przerażająca walka słowna i możliwe, że nie tylko, ale przerwały ją lalki. A dokładniej rzecz biorąc lalka Heero. Wufei, Duo i Zechs spojrzeli na nią podobnie, jak pozostała trójka, która do tej pory podziwiała miniatury swych przyjaciół. Lalka-Heero bowiem w odpowiedzi na zaloty lalki-Releny właśnie odwzajemniła jej uścisk i pocałowała ją namiętnie.

W pokoju zaległa martwa cisza, gdy wszyscy patrzyli, jak dłoń miniaturowego Heero błądzi w złocistych lokach Releny.

Już chyba nic mnie nie zaskoczy... – Rzekł Duo z wyrazem hamowanego obrzydzenia na twarzy.

I wtedy miniaturowy Żołnierz Idealny, odsunął się od Peacecraft i patrząc jej głęboko w oczy, jak zwykle poważnym głosem powiedział:

Kocham Cię, Releno.

Szok był tak silny, że nawet Heero nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie zwyczajowego „Hn".

Najwyraźniej ma więcej funkcji niż oryginał – skomentował w końcu po dość długiej chwili milczenia, Trowa.


	5. część5

To.Nie.Relena. – Powtórzył po raz kolejny Heero, patrząc ze złością na swoich towarzyszy.

Daj spokój, Heero! Figurki są wykonane zbyt dobrze i dokładnie, żeby mógł to zrobić ktoś, kto nas nie zna! – Tłumaczył Duo. - A poza tym, kto inny mógłby wpaść na pomysł zainstalowania ci takiej funkcji...

Morderczy wzrok Heero pohamował słowotok długowłosego pilota.

Naprawdę sądzicie, że to ona? – Zapytał Zechs z niejakim obrzydzeniem, patrząc na figurkę swojej siostry w ciasnym uścisku figurki Heero.

Tak – rzekli zgodnie Duo i... tylko Duo.

Maxwell rozejrzał się z wściekłością po swoich przyjaciołach. Wiedział, że choć część z nich jeszcze przed chwilą gotowa była się z nim zgodzić.

Dobra, sami oglądaliście przed chwilą figurki, kto to może być, jeśli nie Relena? – Spytał ze złością.

Nie wiem – poddał się Heero. – Ale nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałaby to robić... Jest bogata, więc nie mogło chodzić o pieniądze... co można jeszcze z tego mieć?

Chorą satysfakcję bycia wytwórcą jedynych na świecie uczuciowych wersji Heero Yuy'ego? – spytał Duo, ale bardzo cicho.

Nie sądzę, żeby to była Relena, a przynajmniej nie sama – powiedział nagle Wufei, wciąż uważnie przyglądając się swojej figurce. – Nie zna się tak dobrze na szablach i z pewnością nie zna mojej tak dobrze...

Duo z trudem pohamował chichoty, ale najwyraźniej tylko on dostrzegał dziwność tego stwierdzenia. Najwyraźniej było to skrzywienie psychiczne pozostawione przez chłopaka, który uwielbiał białą broń.

Co masz na myśli? – Spytał Quatre.

Jest zrobiona idealnie i wyjątkowo podobna do oryginału. Relena mogła widzieć moją szablę, ale na pewno nie byłaby w stanie tak jej odtworzyć. Szczerze mówiąc poza mną bardzo mało osób widziało ją wystarczająco długo by tak ją skopiować...

Może to ktoś z kim walczyłeś? – Spytał Heero, silnie starający się obronić swoją dziewczynę.

Wufei przez chwilę zastanowił się i szczerze mówiąc do głowy przyszły mu tylko dwie osoby, które mogłyby zapamiętać jego broń tak dokładnie. Problem polegał na tym, że obie od dość długiego czasu były martwe...

Ostatnio walczy ze mną tylko Zechs, on byłby w stanie odtworzyć moją szablę tak dokładnie... – Zastanawiał się na głos Chang, dodając kolejną osobę do listy, a Marquise patrzył tylko z lekkim strachem na swojego chłopaka z wyrazem twarzy wyraźnie mówiącym „To Nie Ja, Duo ratuj!".

Co ty sugerujesz, mój drogi? – Spytał złowrogo Duo.

Firmę rodzinną Peacecraftów? – Rzucił Trowa, ale zjednoczone mordercze spojrzenia Heero i Duo skutecznie go uciszyły.

Na pewno nie mógłby to być nikt inny? – Zapytał Quatre, patrząc na wyraźnie zamyślonego Wufei'a.

Oczywiście. O i Treize Kushrenada.

Treize żyje? – Zainteresował się Zechs, odrywając wzrok od laleczki-Duo, która właśnie usiłowała załaskotać laleczkę-Qutre na śmierć.

Nie – burknął Duo, nieco rozeźlony entuzjazmem swojego kochanka. – I tu jest kundel pogrzebany.

-


	6. część6

-

Ostatecznie kłótnię na tematy blond dziewczyn, czy chłopaków, oraz żywych bądź martwych speców od szabli, rozwiązał Quatre, sugerując, żeby rozejrzeli się po fabryce, w której figurki były produkowane. Oczywiście była ona ściśle tajna i mocno chroniona, ale przecież mamy do czynienia z pilotami Gundamów, z czego jeden musi się spieszyć, bo jeszcze nie wybrał ukochanej prezentu, inny usiłuje oczyścić się z zarzutów i upewnić, czy aby Treize na pewno nie żyje. Dwaj kolejni starają się uratować miłości ich życia, a ostatni dwaj planują wyjechać na Hawaje z okazji ich piątej rocznicy. Fabryka, więc została zlokalizowana wyjątkowo szybko, a teraz sześciu młodych mężczyzn czaiło się za ogrodzeniem, usiłując się czegoś dowiedzieć.

Mówiłem, że to Relena – rzekł nagle Duo, a Heero spojrzał się tylko na niego, jak na wyjątkowo uciążliwego karalucha. – Kto inny robi różowe fabryki!

Niby racja – mruknął Wufei. – Musimy się rozdzielić i rozejrzeć po tej wytwórni.

Magazyn, do którego wszedł Duo wyglądał prawie identycznie, jak kilka poprzednich, które zdążył zwiedzić. Tym razem pudła były wypełnione laleczkami z serii „Kobiet Wojny".

O, Relena! – Powiedział Maxwell wyciągając lalkę w wyjątkowo... hmm... różowym stroju, po czym gwałtownie uderzył nią w metalową półkę, obok której stał. – Ojoj... rączka ci odpadła…

Ach, to bolało! – Wyrzekła lalka, zaciskając zęby. – Lecz dla pokoju warto cierpieć!

A dla kuchni? – Zainteresował się Duo, po raz kolejny uderzając lalką. – Z tego, co wiem, to ty wycierpiałaś sobie nawet kilkadziesiąt pokoi.

Tym razem uderzenie spowodowało, że część twarzy lalki została pozbawiona sztucznej skóry i wyglądała wyjątkowo mechanicznie.

Wyglądasz, jak terminator w sukience. Jak będą kiedyś kręcić część XXXIV pod tytułem „Terminator w krainie różu", to idź na kasting.

Heero Yuy szedł zaciemnionym korytarzem. Mijał kolejne magazyny pełne zabawek i części do nich (znalazł cały karton podpisany, jako włosy dla Duo). Jedne drzwi jednak przyciągnęły jego uwagę w szczególności. Potężne, metalowe z małym okienkiem z kratami, wyglądały zupełnie, jak okna od celi organizowanej przez kogoś, kto naoglądał się za dużo filmów.

Normalnie Heero przeszedłby dalej, jedynie przelotnie zastanawiając się, czy nie skazuje tym samym kogoś na dożywocie w różowej fabryce. Był jednak od kilku ładnych lat chłopakiem Releny Peacecraft, istoty czułej i dobrej z natury, co i na niego nieco się przeniosło, ale jaką drogą czytelnicy zapewne woleliby nie wnikać...

Tak, czy inaczej Heero zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i przez okienko zajrzał do środka. W celi było ciemno, światło padające z korytarza pozwalało jednak zobaczyć, że ktoś leży na łóżku.

Kto tam jest? – Szepnął Yuy, nie chcąc wzbudzić zainteresowania tej części czających się gdzieś strażników, która wciąż była przytomna.

Postać na łóżku poruszyła się, jakby patrząc w stronę drzwi, a już po chwili zerwała się z łóżka i podbiegła do wejścia z nadzieją witając potencjalnego wybawcę.

I tak Heero Yuy stanął oko w oko z jakże żywym i zdrowym Treize Kushrenadą.

Ratuj mnie, Yuy. Ta wariatka mnie wykończy.

Heero westchnął z żalem. To obalało teorię o winie Zechsa i możliwe, że wyjątkowo mocno komplikowało życie miłosne biednego pilota. Mimo to zaczął on przeglądać klucze zabrane strażnikowi i próbować uwolnić więźnia.

Trowa Barton i Quatre Raberba Winner nierozłączni nawet podczas misji usiłowali właśnie przejść po metalowej rurze nad zaciemnionym magazynem. Cyrkowej części tej pary szło to z łatwością, ale anielski arab powoli zostawał w tyle i było tylko kwestią czasu to, kiedy w końcu spadnie.

Trowa! – Krzyknął blond pilot i poślizgnąwszy się na niestabilnym gruncie spadł.

Quatre! – Nikt nie przypuszczał, że Barton potrafi krzyczeć z takim przerażeniem.

Nic mi nie jest – doszedł go po chwili uspokajający głos Winnera. Spadłem na coś miękkiego. Chyba worki z tkaninami na ubrania, czy coś takiego. Możesz do mnie zeskoczyć, nie ma tu żadnych strażników.

Po chwili obaj piloci znajdowali się już na wielkiej stercie miękkich worków z tkaninami i dokonywali inspekcji wrogiego terytorium. No dobrze nie wrogiego terytorium tylko terytorium od pięciu lat całkiem swojskiego, ale na ich usprawiedliwienie trzeba dodać, że na workach było naprawdę miło i przytulnie, panował romantyczny mrok, Quatre rozdarła się koszula i na skutek wzmożonej pracy w firmie Winnerów nie widzieli się przez prawie cały miniony tydzień. Tak, więc lalki chwilowo przestały mieć dla nich jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Wufei Chang powoli wsunął się do magazynu i od razu zobaczył pilnującego go strażnika. Był to rudowłosy mężczyzna w średnim wieku, który obecnie stał wpatrzony w coś z wyrazem szoku na twarzy. Były pilot szybko to wykorzystał i uderzył go kolbą pistoletu w tył głowy. Szybko spojrzał w kierunku, w którym zagapił się ochroniarz i sam na dość długą chwilę oniemiał.

Po środku magazynu stał chichoczący, jak szaleniec Duo Maxwell i gwałtownie uderzał lalką-Releną o półkę. Po chwili rzucił lalkę na ziemię i zaczął po niej skakać.

Hehehe... chyba zaczynam rozumieć, co jest takiego fajnego w tych lalkach! – Krzyknął, gdy ledwo rozpoznawalna lalka (tylko po resztkach różowej sukni) rozpadała się pod jego stopami.

Ech… Duo? – Rzucił ostrożnie Wufei. – Wszystko w porządku?

Co? – Duo odwrócił się do niego z nieco zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Jasne! Idziemy dalej?

Poczym ruszył przed siebie, odkrywać dalszą część fabryki, a Chang powoli podążył za nim.

Zechs Marquise miał chyba najmniej szczęścia ze wszystkich pilotów. To znaczy niby dość szybko znalazł biuro głównego szefa całej organizacji, ale w momencie, gdy to zrobił, zaczął żałować, że jednak nie udał się wraz z Duo do jednego z magazynów. Niestety tego nie zrobił i teraz stał przed potężnymi, metalowymi (pomalowanymi na różowo) i uchylonymi drzwiami z napisem „prezes stowarzyszenia laleczkowego", a jego organizm zastanawiał się, czy na tak wielki szok należy zareagować krwotokiem z nosa, omdleniem, czy zawałem serca. A może wszystkimi trzema naraz.

Za drzwiami bowiem, rozparta wygodnie w fotelu siedziała Relena Peacecraft i nagrywała dźwięk dla swojej laleczki. Najwyraźniej jednak opracowywała teraz funkcje od lat osiemnastu, co nie było widokiem, jaki jej brat powinien zobaczyć. To znaczy, mógł przeżyć swoją siostrę śliniącą się do porozrzucanych po biurku zdjęć Heero, ale dodatkowy motyw dźwiękowy był już ponad jego możliwości. Niewieście jęki, wzdechnięcia i fragmenty łóżkowych rozmów, jakie dochodziły uszu biednego Marquise'a upewniły go raz na zawsze w pozostaniu gejem.

Był jednak tak obrzydzony i zszokowany widokiem, że nie usłyszał nadchodzącego od tyłu napastnika, do póki nie został trafiony wyjątkowo ciężkim kluczem francuskim.

Treize Kushrenada spojrzał z radością na swego wybawcę. Był jego zbawieniem i ratunkiem. Miał już naprawdę dość siedzenia w tej ciasnej celi i rysowania kolejny projektów figurek, zastanawiania się, jak mogłyby się zachowywać i wynajdywać preteksty, dlaczego nie mogą się zachowywać tak, jak wymyśliła to sobie Relena. Był już wyczerpany psychicznie tą niewolą i celą w jakże ukochanych przez założycielkę pastelowych kolorach.

Poza tym widok Heero Yuy'ego był dla niego wyjątkowo przyjemny również z innego powodu…

Boże, nareszcie jakiś facet! – Zakrzyknął, rzucając się na szyję nieco zaskoczonemu pilotowi i przewracając go na ziemię.

Treize Kushrenada odkąd tylko odkrył co to jest seks był gejem. Firma, w której nie pracował ANI JEDEN mężczyzna była dla niego jeszcze gorszym więzieniem niż można by przypuszczać. I właśnie wtedy pojawił się wyjątkowo przystojny japończyk o pięknych, błękitnych oczach i jeszcze ładniejszym tyłku. A przynajmniej tak wyglądała sytuacja widziana oczami niewyżytego seksualnie i wyjątkowo samotnego mężczyzny, jakim niewątpliwie był Treize.

Relena! Co to ma znaczyć! Jak mogłaś zrobić coś takiego! Lena! – Zechs był wyjątkowo zły i całkiem mocno przestraszony.

Siedział związany na skórzanym fotelu, a przy nim stała jego siostra i Dorothy. Trzeba również zaznaczyć, że ta druga wciąż dzierżyła w dłoniach klucz francuski.

Wszystko zepsułeś! Ta firma była genialna! A teraz dokładnie opowiesz mi, jak nas znalazłeś i kto ci w tym pomógł? Gadaj, tchórzu! – krzyknęła wściekła Peacecraft, która obecnie wcale nie wyglądała, jak uosobienie idei pokoju.

Nie boję się was! – Powiedział Zechs drżącym i wyjątkowo piskliwym głosem. – Duo mnie uratuje!

Och, doprawdy? – Spytała z ciekawością Dorothy unosząc klucz nad dłonią Marquise'a.

Zechs głośno przełknął ślinę.

x


	7. część7

x

To wcale nie było chore zachowanie. Trochę mnie poniosło i tyle… - tłumaczył Duo Maxwell, idąc coraz dalej źle oświetlonym korytarzem.

DUO! Znęcałeś się nad lalką!

Oj, Fei-Fei, marudzisz. W ten sposób może nie zabiję Releny, jak już ją znajdziemy, poza tym… Co to było? Coś jakby ktoś jęknął…

Obaj piloci zamilkli i zaczęli nasłuchiwać. Wufei powoli odbezpieczył broń, a Duo po chwili wahania zrobił to samo.

Albo kogoś odratujemy, albo przeszkodzimy w schadzce… - mruknął Chang i ruszył w kierunku, z którego dobiegały dziwne odgłosy.

Po kilku minutach stanął, jak wryty. Nie minęło dziesięć sekund i obok niego stał Duo Maxwell, również w stanie dość zszokowanym.

Zawsze wiedziałem, że nie jest hetero – rzekł w końcu długowłosy pilot.

Ale głośno jęczy…- mruknął Wufei podziwiając rękodzieło Treize. – Sądzisz, że powinniśmy ich zostawić?

Duo przez chwilę popatrzył na Heero, który postanowił zdobyć choćby trochę dominacji nad stosunkiem, zamienił się z Treize pozycjami i zaczął coraz szybciej ujeżdżać swojego kochanka. Wyraz błogiej ekstazy powoli wypływał na jego twarz.

Nie… - mruknął cicho Duo, poczym gwałtownie zmienił ton swojego głosu i zaczął krzyczeć, wymachując szalikiem. – DA-LEJ HEE-RO! HEE-RO! HEE-RO! HEE-RO! HEE-RO! HEE-RO! HEE-RO! HEE-RO!

Jesteś chory – mruknął Wufei, patrząc na podskakującego przyjaciela – i niesprawiedliwy. TREI-ZE! TREI-ZE! TREI-ZE! TREI-ZE! TREI-ZE! TREI-ZE! TREI-ZE! TREI-ZE! TREI-ZE!

Zechs zacisnął zęby w oczekiwaniu na ból spowodowany przez łamanie kości w jego lewej dłoni. Jednak w memencie, gdy Dorothy uniosła swe narzędzie zbrodni wszystkich doszedł głos skandujący imię pierwszego pilota.

Sama ulga słyszenia głosu swojego chłopaka była dla Zechsa tak cudowna, że nawet nie zastanowił się, dlaczego w środku wrogiej firmy skanduje on imię swojego przyjaciela. Myśl ta przyszła dopiero, kiedy doszedł go głos Wufei'a skandujący imię Treize.

Najwyraźniej jednak nie tylko jego dziwiła ta sytuacja, gdyż dziewczyny po cichym porozumieniu się wzrokiem postanowiły wyjść i sprawdzić, co się dzieje.

Hej, weźcie mnie ze sobą! Lena! – Krzyczał długowłosy blondyn, dopóki za jego siostrą i jej przyjaciółką nie zamknęły się drzwi.

Relena wyjrzała na korytarz, z którego dochodziły krzyki akurat w momencie, gdy Heero, jęcząc wyjątkowo głośno, osiągnął swój orgazm, wciąż ujeżdżając dochodzącego do tego wyjątkowego stanu Treize.

Heeeeeeeeero! – Jęknęła Relena, a gdy jedyną odpowiedzią jej ukochanego był półprzytomny uśmiech – zemdlała.

Zapłacicie za to! – Krzyknęła wściekła Dorothy, wymachując wciąż dzierżonym w swej dłoni kluczem.

Doprawdy? – Spytał z ciekawością Duo, celując w nią swoim pistoletem.

Klucz został gwałtownie odrzucony na ziemię, a jego dotychczasowa posiadaczka uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.

To wszystko jej wina! – Zapewniła wskazując nieprzytomną wspólniczkę.

Nieprawda. Obie założyły firmę. Będę zeznawał – wymruczał cicho, wyraźnie zmęczony Treize.

Zdrajca – warknęła Dorothy.

Niestety jej obelgi i groźby zostały zagłuszone przez przerażony głos człowieka, który najwyraźniej starał się brzmieć wyjątkowo odważnie.

DUO!

O, chyba Zechsik mnie woła – oznajmił wesołym głosem Maxwell, przeskakując nad parą kochanków i zmierzając do drzwi, zza których słychać było głos blond pilota. – Jeżeli mu coś zrobiłaś, to wypruję ci flaki – dodał do Dorothy wciąż z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

v


	8. część8

v

Policja wyprowadzała pracowników nielegalnej firmy, a reporterzy bezlitośnie fotografowali zhańbioną Relenę Peacecraft, która wspierała się lekko na ramieniu swej przyjaciółki. Na tyle na ile pozwalały jej na to kajdanki oczywiście.

Czterech pilotów Gundamów i Treize Kushrenada powoli wychodziło za całym tym zamieszaniem. Trzeba zaznaczyć, że Zechs wtulał się w swojego wybawiciela i kochanka zarazem, a Heero, wciąż przytulony przez Treize, usiłował w końcu zapiąć właściwie koszulę. Wufei z kolei zachowywał się normalnie i jedynie wyjątkowo mocno wpatrywał się w każdego policyjnego lekarza, najwyraźniej z nadzieją ujrzenia znajomej twarzy.

Nagle jednak ten stan zburzyło otworzenie się jednych z drzwi do magazynów i pojawienie się na scenie wydarzeń Quatre i Trowy.

Coś przegapiliśmy? – Spytał blondyn, usiłując ręką poprawić sobie wyjątkowo zmierzwione włosy.

Kto za to w końcu odpowiadał? – Zapytał Trowa, poprawiając ubranie.

Quatre – rzekł z lekką złością Duo.

Trowa – rzekł niestety w tym samym momencie Heero, nieco psując efekt.

Para kochanków spojrzała na siebie ze zdziwieniem i wyraźnym brakiem zrozumienia. Oraz oczywiście delikatną acz wyczuwalną nutką podejrzliwości…

koniec


	9. Epilog specjalnie dla Fei'a

Laleczki Voodoo – Epilog

Sally z uśmiechem patrzyła na pluszowego misia siedzącego na jej biurku. Dopiero, co go rozpakowała i postanowiła, że przez resztę dnia będzie on zajmował honorowe miejsce między komputerem i wspólnym zdjęciem ze wszystkimi pilotami w dniu, gdy Heero, Duo, Wufei i Zechs dołączyli do Prewencji. Sally bała się nieco, że okaże się, że ten słodki prezent jest od jakiego kretyna, jak na przykład Nick. Co prawda wydawało się, że chłopak dał sobie wreszcie spokój, ale z takimi idiotami, jak on nigdy nie wiadomo.

Z drugiej strony podejrzewała, że ktoś taki, jak Nick kupiłby jej najbardziej efektywnego pluszaka z najdroższego sklepu w całym mieście. Dla pokazu. Szczerze mówiąc chętnie by się dowiedziała, który z otaczających ją mężczyzn ma na tyle dobrego smaku i stylu, że kupił jej małego, brązowego misia z wyjątkowo miłym futerkiem, czarnymi, błyszczącymi oczkami w kraciastym krawacie i z łatką na boku. Miś wyglądał, jak najzwyklejszy i zarazem najsłodszy miś na całym świecie. Było w nim coś uroczego i zdecydowanie na swój sposób stylowego, choć zapewne kosztował mniej niż jakiś pokazowy model.

Niestety przy prezencie nie było żadnej kartki, czy liściku wskazującej na nadawcę tego wspaniałego upominku. Kto mógłby pomyśleć o daniu jej misia… zaraz, zaraz, czy kilka dni temu Duo nie dzwonił z zapytaniem, czy chciałaby misia? Nie, to nie mógł być on. Był szczęśliwy ze swoim chłopakiem i z pewnością nie marzył o podrywaniu Sally Po! Ale mógł dzwonić w czyimś imieniu…

Duo? – spytała Sally, gdy ktoś w ktoś w końcu odebrał telefon.

Sally? Kobieto, czemu mnie męczysz, gdy wreszcie mam wolne? – Odparł Maxwell głosem wyraźnie zaspanym. Mimo godziny drugiej po południu.

Przepraszam, Duo, ale nie wiesz, kto mógłby przysłać mi na urodziny misia bez żadnej karteczki ani listu?

Ku jej zaskoczeniu Duo zaczął się śmiać.

A więc stchórzył? Już ja z nim porozmawiam na temat jego honoru… hehehe… Dam ci podpowiedź jest wyjątkowo honorowy i upierdliwy, ciągle żąda sprawiedliwości i wydaje się być nieco szowinistyczny…

To niemożliwe… Wufei nie dałby mi misia… - zdziwiła się Sally.

No patrz, jak dobrze zakochanie wpływa na paskudnego faceta? – zaśmiał się znów Duo i odłożył słuchawkę.

Sally Po odłożyła swoją dopiero po kilku minutach, gdy już odzyskała na tyle dużo władzy w rękach. Była w szoku. Wufei Chang wydawał jej się osobą, która jej wyraźnie nie lubiła z resztą z wzajemnością. No oczywiście, facet był słodki, gdy tak się na wszystkich wkurzał, a potem błagał ją o pomoc w spisaniu raportu. Oczywiście tak uroczo błyszczały mu oczy, kiedy był wściekły, a jego usta wyglądały doprawdy kusząco, gdy układały się w ten jego okrutny uśmieszek, a jeszcze lepiej, gdy od czasu do czasu uśmiechał się z radości, a nie złośliwości… no i te lśniące włosy… i głos… i ta gracja, z jaką się poruszał… cały styl mężczyzny, który nigdy nie kupiłby pokazowego modelu miśka…

O, jaki słodki miś! Kto ci go dał? – Spytała koleżanka Sally, wchodząc do biura.

Wufei Chang – odparła Sally z szerokim uśmiechem.

On! Niemożliwe… Cholera, jak on taki romantyczny, to może powinnam się nim bliżej zainteresować? – zastanowiła Beatrice.

Nawet o tym nie myśl, złotko – odparła ze śmiechem Po, łapiąc misia i wychodząc z biura na poszukiwania wyjątkowo nieśmiałego dzisiaj pilota. – Już jest zajęty i to na dobre!

Beatrice tylko się zaśmiała, gdy za jej koleżanką zamykały się drzwi. Poczym usiadła przy swoim biurku i postanowiła obdzwonić resztę Prewencji w celu poinformowania wszystkich o najnowszej i chyba najdziwniejszej parze. No może po Heero Yuy'm i Treize Kushrenadzie.


End file.
